Love Like Lightning
by Chick xX
Summary: Tezuka finds out Fuji's afraid of lightning storms. Slash ensues. Perfect pair.


**Love like Lightning**

As captain of the tennis club, Tezuka knew he should treat his eight other tennis members fairly and equally. But when it came to Fuji, Tezuka couldn't help but show favouritism. They respected each other enough to give each other their own space, whilst still being around each other. On and off the courts, they worked spectacularly together because they both knew what the other one wanted; space. Freedom. Tezuka had to say, he thought he knew Fuji quite well. That's why he didn't hesitate to put them together when he was putting together the dorm arrangements.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Fuji had joked, giving one of his happy-go-lucky smiles.

"Hey," Momo called as he strolled up to the pair. "Prepare to be playing in the rain; forecast predicts storms for over a fortnight. Longest storm streak in history for us."

A sarcastic cheer rippled amongst the regulars and other players on the court. Tezuka pushed his glasses up on his nose and glanced at Fuji, who had frozen. He was staring at his feet with a frown on his face: an expression he wasn't used to seeing. His shoulders were hunched slightly and he seemed extremely tense, but in a flash he was grinning up at the other players again, so Tezuka let it pass.

Sure enough, Momo's prediction was true and it began to rain that afternoon. It wasn't just raining; it was pissing down like nothing else. There was a lack of indoor courts, so practice was called off for the day. But Tezuka knew they couldn't cancel practice for the next two weeks. As the weather declined, so did Fuji's mood, Tezuka noticed. As they bundled into their dorm room, Fuji slumped onto the bed and gave a mournful look to the window. But Tezuka respected his space, and didn't ask what bothered him.

It was that night that Tezuka knew he had to ask what was wrong. He woke up from a groggy sleep during the night, to loud claps of thunder every few seconds. The rain pushed down against their window, as if it wanted to break right through it. Tezuka glanced over to Fuji's bed. The older boy was sitting up, crossed-legged but leaning forward with his head in his hands. He swayed backwards and forwards slightly as he sat in silence. Another crack of thunder, seconds after the blinding flash through the window and Tezuka watched as Fuji jumped, then shook violently for a few seconds.

"Fuji?"

The other boy ignored him, but continued to sway and shake. Another flash of lightening, another jump and compulsive shake from the other boy.

"Fuji?" Fuji looked up at him then, the moon illuminating his tear-stricken face. They watched each other for a second, until another flash of lightening flared and Fuji dashed from his bed and over to Tezuka's. He quickly slid under the covers and pushed himself against Tezuka. Tezuka gasped at the sudden warm contact.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a cold voice. But as the lightening and thunder continued, sobs wracked Fuji's entire body and he covered his face with his slender hands. Tezuka paused before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Fuji and patting him on the back a few times unsurely.

Every flash of lightening brought more shakes from the smaller boy beside him.

"You can't be scared of a little thunderstorm, surely..." Tezuka half-laughed. Fuji cried more now, and Tezuka immediately scorned himself for what he'd said. So instead he pulled Fuji closer to him, and just held him. He didn't know how long he stayed awake like that for, wary of the contact between them, but once Fuji had fallen into a restless sleep, he did also.

-x-

Tezuka woke up last. He sat up in his bed, struggling to fend off the want for more sleep. He looked down beside him at the empty bed, and then over to see Fuji dressing beside his own bed. Tezuka looked away quickly.

"Fuji, about last night..."

"There's nothing to talk about," Fuji cut him off. There was a knock at the door as he said this. Fuji glanced at Tezuka before striding across to open it. Echizen looked up at him absent-mindedly.

"Inui says its practice time," he said, before walking off. That was their cue to get moving. It still looked damp outside though. Nobody could expect to play well in this weather. Still, if Fuji could beat an opponent on a wet court, he knew he could do it on a dry court. He grabbed his racquets and walked out the door, leaving a confused Tezuka behind him.

Tezuka was one of the last to get on the court. There were puddles everywhere, and the thick, overcast clouds loomed above them.

Tezuka had hoped – really hoped – that the night before had been a fluke. But as the storms proceeded the next night, he soon found Fuji sobbing in his arms again.

"Why do you hate them so much?" he had asked, but didn't get an answer. Fuji clutched Tezuka's shirt as he sobbed. The next morning was the same as well; as if nothing had even happened. But Tezuka knew he had to come to the rescue that day. The storms continued during the morning, and Fuji refused to leave the dorm to go practise.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know," Fuji snapped.

He then stormed out of the room. Outside, the regulars gathered before warm-up. Fuji stood frozen to the spot, only flinching slightly as the thunder drew ever closer. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Tezuka knew he had to do something. Fuji needed to associate storms with good memories. As he remembered the warmth of Fuji's body against his, thoughts flashed into his head. No, what was he thinking? He couldn't. He felt a heat rising in him as he watched Fuji. After a few hours, Tezuka couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuji," Tezuka piped up. "You look ill. Let's get you to the nurse. You guys stay and practice, I'll take care of him."

Fuji flashed Tezuka a wary but grateful smile as they rushed back towards the dorm.

"Isn't the nurse the other way?" Inui muttered, watching the pair disappear around the corner.

-x-

Inside the dorm, Fuji sat on his own bed, his face in his hands once more.

"I'm sorry," came the muffled apology. "I don't want to miss practice... I just, I can't..."

"I know, it's okay," Tezuka soothed. He strolled over to Fuji, placing his hands on either shoulder and rubbing them gently. Fuji looked up at Tezuka.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, trying half-heartedly, and failing, to shrug himself free of Tezuka's grip.

"Good memories," Tezuka stated simply. "That's what you need." Before either boy had a chance to think about what was happening, Tezuka straddled Fuji and pushed him into laying position on the bed, before quickly crushing their lips together. Fuji squirmed but as the pleasure of Tezuka's lips against his overtook him, he stilled his body movement, grabbing the older boy's shirt and pulling him closer. Tezuka shifted his body, the friction of their hips grinding together causing Fuji to moan quietly. They pulled apart, watching each other in silence. Finally Tezuka spoke.

"I've been in love with you for the longest time."

"I was about to say the same thing," Fuji replied. They locked lips once more and rolled over so Fuji was on top. Tezuka moved his hands under Fuji's shirt and dragged his nails down his back, and was rewarded by a moan and an arched back. Slowly, too slowly for Fuji, Tezuka undressed them both. As he did so, the loss of contact wounded them both.

Tezuka loved the smell of Fuji. He smelt fresh and clean, with a small hint of strawberry from his shampoo. He breathed in the scent and sighed.

Once the problem of clothing was out of the way, they resumed contact with each other. Their hands explored every inch of the other boy's body. Tezuka kissed Fuji's shoulder, working his way up his neck and jaw to his mouth, placing small kisses as he went.

"Are you ready for this?" Tezuka asked. He watched Fuji as more flashes of lightening appeared, and Fuji didn't even flinch.

"I'm ready. I've wanted you for so long."

They kissed once more, slowly, but passionately, and Tezuka moved so that Fuji was laying on his front and he was straddling him. He pushed into Fuji slowly, aware of the lack of lube, and watched the reaction of his lover. Fuji flinched and gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly at the intrusion. They waited like that for a few minutes, and Tezuka didn't dare move. Eventually Fuji nodded, slowly and unsurely, but when Tezuka hesitated he nodded again, more confidently. Tezuka moved, slowly at first, finding the right rhythm for the both of them. He heard the whimpers from Fuji turn into quiet moans, which became louder and louder. Tezuka knew he'd found that sweet spot when Fuji cried out as he pushed into him.

"Nnn... More..." Fuji managed to choke out. So Tezuka slammed into that same spot, earning another cry of pleasure from the boy below him. Tezuka reached under Fuji and grabbed his throbbing erection, stroking it firmly.

They came at the same time, an explosion of pleasure rippling through them both as the orgasm overwhelmed them. They collapsed next to each other, Tezuka pulling the sleepy Fuji towards him. As they cuddled and dozed, they barely noticed the crashes of thunder outside.

"I love you, Tezuka."

"I love you too, Fuji."

Both satisfied, they fell into a restful sleep, knowing they had fallen into love heart-first.


End file.
